


Hysterical Literature

by siltoile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Derek is a pervert, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Reading with a vibrator, Stiles is kinky, Underage Sex, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siltoile/pseuds/siltoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek happened upon a video of someone trying to read while she had a vibrator inside her, and he thought he would try to get Stiles to do the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hysterical Literature

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hysterical Literature](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14917) by tau-v2. 



> Coffee, Donuts, and a Werewolf Howl by Scarlet Hyacinth is a real book, and it is sounds dirty. ;]

Stiles was sitting at the kitchen table, a book in his hands. Derek was sitting directly across from him, eyes glinting in amusement, and a smirk on his face, "Well, what are you going to read, Stiles?"

Stiles shifts a little in his seat, blushing, "I'm reading Coffee, Donuts, and a Werewolf Howl by Scarlet Hyacinth." He opened his mouth to start and a soft whirring noise started up, "'For me, morning usually meant two things—coffee and work. On good days, I enjoyed both. Most of the time, only the former kept me going.'"

Stiles swallowed thickly, "'It was therefore no wonder that, when the delicious scent tickled my senses, I was drawn out of my slumber. I cracked one eye open, then the other. Sunlight filtered through the curtains of the unfamiliar room, and for a few moments, I stared at the walls blankly, unable to remember how the hell I’d gotten here in the first place.'"

He shifted in his seat again, and his breath caught, but he continued, "My body ached in places it hadn’t hurt in a long time, but it was a pleasurable pain. I clenched my ass cheeks and was rewarded with a flash of the night before." Stiles unconsciously did the same to his and let out a little whine, "Arden Laberge, the gorgeous werewolf who’d fucked the daylights out of me. Arden Laberge, who actually had a knot that had kept his prick inside my body. Arden Laberge, who’d made me do what was probably the most idiotic thing in my existence.'" Stiles scoffed, the passage sounding familiar.

"'I moaned, suddenly having the urge to curl back in bed and sleep until the world ended. Alas, I was not granted this small mercy, as the source of the scent that had awoken me appeared. Arden walked into the room, carrying a tray with what appeared to be breakfast.'"

"'Instantly, my feelings of depression vanished. “Oh, thank God,” I said, pushing off the covers and making the universal “gimme” gesture. “Coffee.”''"

"'Arden chuckled. “And good morning to you, too.” He placed the tray down on the bed and handed me a cup of the heavenly brew. I didn’t bother to reply, just snatching the coffee from him and bringing it to my lips.'"

"'“Someone’s not a morning person,” he commented idly.'"

"'I couldn’t argue against that. I was useless until I had at least one cup of coffee. After that, I could actually reason like a normal person, and if I allowed myself the luxury of a second cup, I could actually start my day in a good mood.'" The whirring sound picked up in the slightest bit, causing Stiles to arch back into it.

Stiles was doing so well, but then he started to stutter, "'H-he sat on the mattress in fr-fr-oh God!-front of me and watched me with a small, enigmatic smile. “Italian roast,” he said as he took a sip out of the cup of coffee he held. “Has quite a kick.” Stiles let go of the pages, causing the book to fall closed in front of him. His hands were splayed out on the table, attempting to level himself enough to finish.

Derek growled, his eyes red, "Keep going Stiles."

"I-I'm sorry, I-ah! I've lost my pl-place." He picked up the book, attempting to find it again.

Derek managed, "Find another one," his nostrils flared at the delicious scent filling the room.

Stiles nodded and opened the book to another place, "'I moaned as our naked forms came into contact, and he took advantage of it to, to-uh, to thrust his tongue in my mouth. Honestly, I couldn’t bring myself to protest. He tasted like coffee, I realized, those dark, harsh roasts with just a sip of sugar, wild, untamed, and yet with an edge of gentleness. His kiss had short-circuited my brain, and by this point, I was running on instinct.'" Stiles was turning redder than the alpha's eyes, continually grinding down on the chair below him.

"'He practically ravaged me, taking no prisoners. I soon found that there were certain advantages to having a werewolf lover. As our bodies rubbed together, the hair on his—I hesitated to call it fur since the qualifier would have been excessive—rubbed against my nipples, awakening my every nerve ending. And that was only the beginning. His desire for me seemed to have no limit. His touch left behind trails of fire on my skin, and my cock rubbed against his abdomen, causing little explosions of pleasure to burst through me.'"

"'I couldn’t remember ever being so aroused, not even with David. But no, I refused to think about my ex. He had spoiled too many things for me. He would not destroy this.'"

The whirring was, again, increased in speed, "'In the end, it didn’t take much for Arden to distract me from the errant thought. As he broke our kiss," Stiles let out wrecked moan and a smile, "he proceeded to lick down my collarbone, nibbling and sucking lightly. I was sure I’d have bruises in the morning, but I didn’t mind in the slightest.'"

Stiles let a giggle slip past his lips, but quickly recovered, arching back into chair, "'When he reached my nipples, I half expected him to just bypass the area without paying them much heed. None of my previous lovers, David included, had bothered to focus on the tiny nubs. David in particular had thought that, as a rule, men shouldn’t have sensitive nipples. Arden, on the other hand, didn’t seem to have that problem. He engulfed the bit of flesh in his mouth, and I cried out at the surprising pleasure.'" He giggled again, with a hint of a moan.

"'He sucked on my nipple with striking relish, occasionally applying a hint of fang that really should have startled me. It didn’t. Instead, it just made the whole thing better. And by God, did I appreciate finding a man who finally understood the value of all my sensitive spots.'" Derek growled across from him, his pupils were blown wide. Stiles clenched his thighs, needing to be touched, and his body couldn't stop small bubbles of laughter from popping up inside him.

Stiles' face was flushed, his back arched, his hips grinding downward, and his giggles dancing in between his words, "'Once he decided he’d tortured my right nipple enough, he released it and directed his attention on the other one. His ministrations soon had me writhing and pleading, my cock throbbing with the need to come.'"

Stiles laughed through the last full sentence he could manage, "'At last, he took pity on me and lifted his head, giving me a chance to gather my bearings.'" But couldn't keep going anymore. His body was on fire. The book fell closed in front of him.

He was so hot and the whirring had picked up again, and if he arched just right, he could feel it rub him just right, on that blessed spot. "Oh God! Derek, please!" Stiles arched into the pleasure, begging to be touched. His hands were gripping the table like it was for dear life and he whimpered, "D-Derek!"

The whimper of his name snapped Derek out of his haze. He yanked Stiles across the table by his shirt collar and smashed their lips together. It was rough, messy and oh-so hot. Stiles threaded his hands through the werewolf's hair, trying to devour him. Derek pulled Stiles all the way out of his chair to a standing position, but Stiles crawled on top of the table to Derek.

Derek's eyes slid open and he watched the way Stiles' ass wriggled in his jeans, trying to create more friction. Derek growled again, and yanked Stiles closer to him, and into a sitting postion with his legs dangling off the edge of the table.

Stiles clutched at Derek's shirt collar, dragging him in further. Derek grabbed Stiles' hips and aligned them with his. He then broke the kiss to suck down Stiles' collarbone. Stiles arched back, creating more friction behind him and inadvertently rubbing right up against Derek's hard, clothed length.

"God fuck! Derek! Need-" Derek rocked his hips back into Stiles' a few times, and then Stiles was screaming a stream of curse words that would make a prostitute blush, and Derek's name. Stiles felt the inside of his boxers get wet and his body still shook with the aftermath of his orgasm.

"Stiles. . ." Derek pulled back up to eye-level with Stiles. He then grinned wolfishly, "I like when you read. . ." he reached back behind Stiles and pushed right where there was a cylindrical protrusion, "like this."

  
Stiles let out a broken moan, "God you a such a pervert! Wanting me to stick a vibrator up my ass and then asking me to read while you turned it to a higher setting! What the fuck!"

Derek's tongue licked a stripe up Stiles' neck, "You loved it. I have never smelt you this aroused before, and that's saying something."

It was true, so true that Stiles already felt his cock stir with interest again, "Wh-why did you have me read a werewolf book?"

"I thought if fit the situation."

Stiles felt himself grow harder, "You are such a pervert."

"You are very kinky," Derek pushed against the vibrator while simultaneously setting it to the highest setting with his remote control.

Stiles reaction was to arch his back and moan, "Fuck me! Derek!"

"That's the plan."

Derek's hands were yanking off both of their clothes as fast as he could, but he did not remove the vibrator. Stiles, in the meantime, attached his lips to Derek's throat, trying to make a hickey stay for longer and longer periods of time.

There was a growl reverberating through Derek's chest that made Stiles shiver, "Please Derek, I want it. . . I want you!"

Smirking, Derek pushed the end of the vibrator one last time into Stiles, as deep as it would go, and then suddenly pulled it out of him. Before Stiles could whine about the loss, Derek's cock was pushing into the tight heat.

"Jesus. . . Stiles," Derek cupped Stiles' ass, legs locked behind him, and head fell to the teenager's shoulder, "that was the biggest vibrator I could find," he pulled halfway out, "but you are still this tight." He slammed back in, feeling the clenching of Stiles' body around him.

Stiles moaned, head thrown back, barring his throat to Derek, "God yes! Always tight for y-you!" He felt him being laid down on the table, his body shivering at the cool surface of the table against his heated flesh. He tried to touch his throbbing, leaking cock, but Derek immediately took his wrists and pinned them to the table.

"Is that so?" Derek punctuated his question with a very well-aimed shot at his prostate, "I love it when you're so tight that I feel like you'll just break when I push in." He mouthed at Stiles' jaw, "I love to hear you beg me to fuck you, to fill you so much you're convinced you're going to break." He scraped his teeth down to Stiles' collarbone and sucked at the skin between words, "I love when you come, untouched." He nudged Stiles with his nose, "Look at me, I want to see you when you come."

Stiles complied, prying his eyes open to look at Derek's red eyes, "Derek. . ." That was all the warning he gave before he came between them. He clenched around Derek, sending the werewolf over the edge with a roar.

He came inside Stiles, and stilled, trying to keep it in for a bit before he pulled out. Stiles' legs dropped down, his entire body vibrating. It was a few moments before Stiles actually became aware of the real world again, but when he did, he felt a tongue on his abdomen.

Derek was lapping up every trace of semen on his stomach, moaning at the flavour of Stiles, "Jesus Derek," he ran a hand through his hair, "you can't just do that to a guy."

"Do what?" Derek cocked his head, "You mean this?" Derek licked up some more semen and swallowed it, moaning as it went down.

Stiles covered his eyes, "Yes that!"

Derek chuckled and finished cleaning the teenager off, "You like it."

Huffing out a laugh, Stiles said, "I like a lot of things."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Like?"

He hesitated, but, of course, lying was moot, "Reading with a vibrator inside me, then you fucking me, and you dirty talking me."

An eyebrow rose, "I already knew that."

His hands flew into the air, "Then why did you have me say that?!"

"Just so I know that I can do it again."

"Pervert."

"Kinky."


End file.
